


For Alice Chapter 2

by corevexrooster



Series: For Alice [2]
Category: Whatever Works (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corevexrooster/pseuds/corevexrooster
Series: For Alice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129424





	For Alice Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



You hear the knocks on the door again, a few seconds go by and then you hear hissing and whispering through the bedroom door

"Hey, You called the freaking police?"

"Yes, what do you expect! You start yelling things like you're going to kill me as you bash my door like a madman, Of course, I called the police"

"Okay Okay I get it, I’ll behave and stop yelling but you have to talk to the cops and make them leave. I'm in a lot of trouble if they haul me away and it would ruin what’s left of my life"

You think to yourself that Nino might have realized that he overreacted and the part about ruining the rest of his life was something that got you curious

"If you promise to behave, I’ll open the door and go talk to the police.. I'll explain that it was a misunderstanding"

"Thank you very much, yes... I really can't handle having that heat on me a day like today... Hurry up and unlock the door!"

Before you unlock the door you hear knocking in the hallway again and so you hurry up and unlock the door.

"Hurry up!!"

You wonder what has Nino so spooked as you quickly approach the door and open up

"Hello there officers"

"Hello to you too, we got a call about domestic violence to your address, can we come in?"

"Oh, that.. yes I’m sorry.. my flatmate and I had a really big argument but a few minutes before you guys arrived he left yelling at me calling me all manner of shitty things... But he is not home anymore and I locked the door here too so he won’t be getting in tonight since that moron left the key behind."

You hear movement in the hallway just around the corner and you assume its Nino listening in on the conversation and apparently the policemen heard it too

"Miss, are you sure he is not around anymore?"

"Yes, that’s just my cat but she is not the most energized of pets but you should hear her when she starts going off on her toys.. she means everything to me."

"Well, if you say so. We'll be in the area for a little while longer since we are patrolling here today so if he does come back don’t hesitate to call again and we'll come right away!"

You smile, hoping that Nino heard what they said so that he can't go off on you again after they leave. While you realize it can still happen you still feel slight relief.

"Thank you very much, if he comes back and continues to behave as he did earlier I’ll make sure to call it in"

You watch as the policemen walk away from your apartment towards the stairwell and once they disappear from sight you close the door slowly behind yourself

"You can come out, they have left and I heard you moving around the corner so I know you were listening in on the conversation"

Nino immediately comes around the corner with his eyes locked onto you

"Why the hell did you call the cops, don’t you fucking understand how much trouble I’m in if I get hauled away by those fucking pigs?"

Just as you're about to retort you get socked in the gut and you keel over gasping for air after having the wind punched out of you.

While you try and collect yourself from what just happened Nino has already turned around and is on his way back into the living room and as you sit there flat on your butt trying to make sense of what just happened you hear Nino turn on the TV.

While the force behind the punch was enough to knock the wind out of you at the same time as it made you fall flat, it didn’t feel all that painful.

You can still feel the pain pulsing from where you got hit, but you kind of thought it would have hurt a lot more than it did. 

"HEY YOU, Are you gonna sit there all day crying or are you gonna get on your damn feet and come in"

You pout and think to yourself that he’s such an ass for punching you after you helped cover for him to the police

"I'm not crying"

You get back on your feet and slowly shuffle towards the living room with your right hand covering the area where he socked you

"Why the hell would you punch me after what I just did for you?!"

Nino leans back and puts his feet up on the table and reaches for the bag of chips on the couch next to him as he unrolls the top of it and puts a fistful of them in his mouth while he stares at you with a kind of confused look

You still messed with my stuff, and even tho you covered for me with those fucking pigs, you still had something coming to you and I decided that a swift punch in the gut was satisfying enough, for now, to call it even.

You sigh

"So what’s the deal with you and me not touching your stuff? All I did was clean the place. I can't exactly do that when your shit is spread all over the floor like a blanket. Besides, I didn’t actually touch any of your stuff. I pushed it out of the way with the handle of the mop from the supply closet in the kitchen"

Nino continues shoveling chips into his mouth while his gaze jumps between you and the TV as you talk

"Doesn’t matter, I had my shit there before you had the urge to clean and I didn’t ask you to clean, to begin with"

"No you didn’t, but this place looked like a bomb of laundry and garbage had detonated in the flat and so you decided to clean for my own peace of mind and as a thank you for letting me move into the spare room"

As you speak you struggle to hide the smile you get when you see the way his eyes ping pong between you and the TV as the crumbs from his chips collect on his jaw and around the mouth and cheeks

"What the fuck are you looking at, and why are you smiling so creepily!"

Before you get the time to tell him he continues

"I don’t want you touching my stuff, if you so badly wanna clean up in the future then at least tell me so I can collect my shit. I don’t want you anywhere near my stuff. I don’t trust you in the slightest"

"That's fair, and I’m sorry for not asking you first. I just wanted to be nice and to show you that I appreciate you letting me move in"

"Fair enough" 

You yawn and stretch a little, It's been a long day so I’m going to bed, see you tomorrow

Nino briefly looks at you and then ignores you as you turn around and walk to your bedroom and lock the door behind you

You sit down on your bed and lean towards the wall again, you feel quite tired after today but also not sure if you dare go to sleep quite yet and so you put the bag that previously acted as your pillow behind your back for lumbar support and then you wrap yourself in your duvet cover which makes you feel like you're in a cocoon and then you lean your head back against the wall as you close your eyes and think about all that transpired today.

you sit there in the darkness and you feel the energy slowly drain out of your body as if it was radiating away into the room leaving you weak and tired to the verge of passing out, you lean sideways and slowly fall over like a bowling pin in the bed and you pass out for the night.

Day 2

  
  


You wake up as you hear your phone ringing, still tired and with your eyes closed you wrestle with your duvet cover cocoon that you wrapped yourself in as you attempt to get the phone out of the right pocket, you struggle a bit and finally get the phone to your ear as you answer without looking at the display and attempt to speak while you yawn

"Hello," you say as you make nomming noises as you attempt to wake yourself up

"Who is it that called, are you there?"

You push the phone closer to your ear as you listen for someone

Hello? say something

You mutter to yourself "why call if you are not going to say something" and so you open up your eyes to check called ID and you realize that it was the alarm on the phone that rang, not an actual call. It's been a while since you last got tricked by the fact that you have the same ringtone as you have the alarm signal. It is a good way to not differentiate one from the other and just snooze without thinking about it, but the few times it does trick you it makes you feel a little silly.

You sit back up in bed and unravel your cocoon as you look out the window towards the sun and stretch

New day new life and new possibilities, you tell yourself that you'll take today off and just get settled, maybe do some light shopping. Before you left home and moved you had been saving up some money that you set aside for this day after you moved somewhere else.

You take the phone open up the camera so you can check yourself out on the screen since you don’t have a mirror in your room, your hair looks surprisingly good but you are guessing its due to the way you fell asleep and that you hadn’t moved around much in your sleep.

You stand up and stretch a little and change your clothes putting aside the ones you slept in all night, folding them, and putting them next to your desk so that you can wash them later, after you've finished getting changed you unlock the door and peek out into the living room where you see Nino, once again in his blue white striped boxers sleeping on the couch with his white socks on as he has the chips bag next to him.

You smile to yourself thinking about the way his face looked with those wandering ping pong eyes and a face full of chips crumbs, at least he’s quiet and calm while he’s sleeping.

You can feel the hunger growing as you didn’t actually eat anything after you arrived yesterday so you make your way out to the kitchen and you carefully check the cabinets

All that’s hiding in the cabinets are some expired spices, some really old bottles of soy sauce, and 2 bags, one of flour and one of sugar.

You open the refrigerator, it’s surprisingly clean considering the rest of the flat but it is about as full of edibles as Nino is of kindness. The only edible thing in this flat so far is the chips bag you saw Nino eating from last night that now rests next to him on the couch and so you go to your room and sit down again browsing youtube vlogs waiting for Nino to wake up so you can question him about the food situation.

An hour and a half pass and you finally hear movements from the living room so you lock your phone and stand back up again as you start heading towards the door.

"Nino, you awake yet?"

"Shut up you stupid bitch, I’m tired"

"It's ok if you're tired, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just need to ask if there’s any food around, I’m hungry and I didn’t eat since before I came here yesterday"

"What do you think this place is, a fucking restaurant? If you want food, go fucking buy some. You're renting the room and I’m under no obligation to feed you or run errands for you, if you're that hungry, then fuck off and let me sleep"

"Fine fine, I’ll go out and buy something. Mind if I use the key to lock the door when I leave or do you want me to leave it open?"

"The key hangs in the hallway next to the door, take it and lock the door behind you when you leave"

"Okay, I will, and thank you"

"shut up and let me sleep" Nino mumbles

You turn around and lock the door to your bedroom before heading out to the hallway to get your shoes and jacket on and you take the key and put it in your hand ready to lock the door but before you leave you lean in around the corner and smile because you're about to mess with him for being such a dick yesterday and so you raise your voice

"Hey Nino, I can see your dick! you better put it away before I get home"

Without thinking, Nino springs up out of the couch and rushes towards you yelling

"DONT YOU FUCKING LOOK AT MY DICK YOU PERVERTED FUCKING SLUT"

You laugh as you hurry out the door and lock it behind you before you run towards the stairs and as quickly as you can before you bolt out the front door of the building so that Nino won’t catch up to you as you run away.

With a smile on your lips and joy in your spirit you skip down the road as you draw deep breaths of the fresh morning air, It's early summer after all and the mornings are almost perfect in temperature. The fresh air energizes your whole body and you slow down your phase a little from a skip to a walk as you just enjoy the fresh air and the view.

You continue walking around for a while with no real idea where the store actually is but eventually you come across an older couple out on their morning walk with what looks like a beautiful snowy white Husky, you stop them and ask if you may pet the dog and the older lady smiles and say that its ok if you pet it.

She confirms that it is indeed a husky and that her name is Ellie and she’s 3 years old. 

Ellie has a very cute pink collar with silvery doggy bone charms on it and eyes blue like a clear summer sky.

You squat and reach over to pet Ellie and her hair is silky smooth, fluffy, and soft and you enjoy every second of it.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you know if there are any grocery stores nearby? I just moved here last night from far away and it is my first time out walking around so I don’t know where things are quite yet"

She gives you directions to the nearest store while you continue petting Ellie and you thank her kindly for the directions and you tell them that they've got a really beautiful and calm dog and you pet her a couple more times before you stand back up and smile.

"Have a great day, I wish you both nothing but the very best and I hope to see you again another morning"

They smile and nod and the old man waves goodbye to you as they start walking away and you think to yourself that they were super helpful and meeting Ellie made you miss your old dog that your brother is currently taking care of because you couldn’t bring her with you in the move in case of complications with the flatmate and Nino has so far not been in a calm enough mood to actually have a grown-up discussion about it.

You start walking towards the grocery store and pull your earbuds from your jacket pocket and puts on some music on the phone.

As you continue walking and listening to music you pass a park where you assume the older couple came from before you ran into them.

Following the directions given to you, you soon find yourself at the grocery store and you head inside and pick out a little bit of everything that you think you'll want or need including a bag of the same chips Nino was eating last night.

You pay up, bag your groceries and go back home walking past the park again as your eyes scan for any other cute dogs for you to pet.

Once home, you take the key out of your pocket and open the door and head in, you slide off your shoes using your toes to hold your heels and you take off your jacket and shift the bags between your hands and hang it back up as well as put the key back where it hung before you left.

You move in towards the kitchen but you don’t see Nino so you assume he’s in his room.

"Nino, can you please get out here for a minute?"

"What is it, I’m busy"

"Just get out here already, I bought you something"

"Okay okay, I’ll be right there"

You continue unpacking the groceries you purchased and put them on the kitchen table and you hear Nino's footsteps and then him opening the door

"I bought you some more chips, and there’s some soda here too but I wasn’t quite sure what you liked so I bought a few different ones. I also got some groceries and stuff so I’ll be making dinner for us today if you don’t mind"

"Cool, I was running low on chips. I'll take these 2"

Nino grabs 2 bottles, putting one in the fridge and he takes the other one and a bag of chips with him into his bedroom again and then you hear him shouting

"YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT DINNER, WHAT WILL YOU MAKE?"

"I don’t know, I have not decided yet"

"YOU BETTER MAKE SOMETHING TASTY OR I'll GET PISSED, AND NOTHING OF THAT GROSS SMELLING SHIT EITHER"

You take a deep breath and sigh

"Yes yes, I get it"

You put the groceries in the refrigerator and the new spices in the cabinets, making sure to separate the new from the old.

You bring a bottle of coke with you into your bedroom together with a chocolate bar you bought for yourself and a cheese sandwich wrapped in thin plastic, you put it down on the desk and take a seat on your black chair as you open up your laptop and put on some more vlogs for you to watch while you unwrap your sandwich.

To your delight, you see that your favorite vlogger has uploaded a new video while you've been out and so you click on it and lean back in your chair as you start eating your sandwich.

It's surprisingly tasty for being store-bought, the cheese is creamy and sharp and while it’s not visually impressive in its simplicity you find yourself enjoying it more than you thought you would.

After a couple of bites, you put the sandwich down and unscrew the top of your soda bottle and take a couple of sips before putting the bottle down and continuing your sandwich.

You finish eating your sandwich while watching your vlogs and sipping slowly on your soda.

While the video you initially started watching is over by now you still find yourself just wanting to relax for a little and enjoy yourself on this day of rest.

Some time passes and suddenly it enters your mind that you didn’t actually bring a pillow and while your bag is good for packing, it wasn’t the best headrest and for as relaxed as you are right now you are certain that you won’t feel the same if you're forced to sleep either on the bag or without a pillow all together so you open up a new tab and look for any stores in your area that might sell some. 

You also thought about same-day delivery but considering the modest size of your new town, it is unlikely to be an option so you settle for just looking for stores in your area.

After a couple of minutes you end up finding a store nearby and after checking its location you realize that it is not too far away from where you live so you figure you'll walk there, that way you can see more of the city and since you're in no hurry it doesn’t matter if it takes some time.

You close down the laptop, screw on the cap to your soda bottle as you put it next to your laptop, and grab the plastic wrapper that is left over after the sandwich as you get up from your chair and go of your room and lock the door behind you.

"Nino, I need to run some errands so I’ll be taking the key again. Do you need anything while I’m out?"

"DO WHATEVER, DONT BOTHER ME"

That Nino, you can't wrap your head around him. He's incredibly rude in the way he speaks and you certainly don’t think that highly of him after what happened yesterday and you figure maybe you should get a knife or something to defend yourself, just in case he comes at you again.

You put on your shoes, reach for your jacket, and after putting it on you grab the key as you leave the flat and lock the door behind you before heading down the stairs to exit the building.

It's warmer outside now than it was earlier, not much but enough to make a difference and so you take your phone out of your pocket and type in the address to the store as you put it back into your pocket and pull out your earplugs so you can just follow the audio directions so that you can take in the view as you walk.

There are not that many people out today, but it is a Thursday so you figure it’s because people are still at work.

As you follow the directions given to you by the GPS you end up seeing all manner of things, so far you've spotted a pizzeria and a hardware store not to mention a place that sells clothes and a hair salon which could come in handy. 

You take out your phone again to look at the map and notice that you're not all that far from the store you're heading towards and so you put it back in your pocket and continue walking looking around

You suddenly spot a library and you feel a mixture of happiness and excitement, you didn't pack any books since you didn’t want your bag to be too heavy and they were not essential even tho you really wanted to bring some.

You decide that after you're done buying your pillow you'll come back to see if you can check some out.

Finally, you reach the store and you head inside, it feels a lot larger on the inside than it looks on the outside and so you start walking around looking at everything you see even tho you're only here for a pillow you think to yourself that there’s no harm in checking out what other interesting things they might sell.

Eventually, you work your way towards where the pillows are stored and you walk up in between them, some of them are on display whilst others are just standing in a rack vacuum-sealed in rolls.

You open up the website for the store on your phone and you check to see if there are any listed on the website that you can't see but it seems like most of them if not all are there and so you put it away again. 

After poking some of the pillows and feeling the fluffiness you settle on one and grab the vacuum-sealed roll below it as you grab it and head towards the checkout, just before you get there you're greeted by a wall of scents as well as a couple of shelves fully stocked of scented candles and so you look through them until you find one that says Spiced Orange.

It is a modest little jar with a silvery metal lid on and after unscrewing it to sniff it you decide it would be very pleasant on the window board of your room and so you grab that too and head to the register to pay up.

You buy a reusable cloth bag that they were selling, even tho it wasn’t as cheap as the alternatives you figured it was a good looking bag and in the end, you'd save money on it so you might as well buy one now so that you can put your books down in it when you get back to the library that’s been on your mind since the moment you saw it.

After paying and packing your bag you head out the door back towards the library and before you know it you're there.

You head inside and walk over to the desk where the librarian sits and asks her if you can apply for a library card, she gladly helps you with your application, and after it is done you ask if you can loan some books with your regular ID in the meanwhile.

She says it is ok and you smile as you thank her for her help before you disappear between all the bookshelves.

You meticulously go through every shelf you see as you look for authors you are familiar with or for sections with genres that interest you.

After what feels like closer to an hour you have settled on 5 books that seem really interesting on top of another that you've read before but that you wanted to read again and so you head over back to the librarian to have the books scanned.

You finish up and pack your books down into your new reusable cloth bag next to the pillow under the candle and head back out the library as you start heading back home.

Taking detours so that you get to see new places instead of the same way you came you end up finding yet another grocery store, a pub, and a pharmacy.

Your mind shifts towards thinking about what to make for dinner today, but as soon as you start thinking about dinner your thoughts skip yet again to thinking about that jerk Nino which in turn reminds you that you need to get something to protect yourself with so you head towards the direction of the hardware store.

Once there you head inside and find a red slightly larger swiss army knife that fits perfectly in your hands, you figure since it has other tools in it too that you can explain it away even if Nino finds out about it.

You look around for other options but nothing seems better than the swiss army knife you found so you take it with you to the checkout, pay for it, and put it in your back pocket before you head out of the store.

Satisfied with your trip out you realize you’re getting a little hungry again so you head back home.

You get back home, walk up the stairs as you get your key out, and unlock the door before heading in and taking off your shoes and jacket, and hanging the key back up before closing the door.

as you pass the door to Nino's bedroom you raise your voice

"I'm home, just in case you didn’t hear the door"

"Shut up, I heard the freaking door. Get started on the fucking dinner already, I’m starving bitch"

You ignore him as you unlock the door to your room, head inside and unpack your books and place them on the desk followed by the candle that you put on the window board and finally you lift up the pillow.

Taking the knife out of your pocket you open the seal of the pillow before you put the knife away again.

Pulling the pillow out of the plastic wrapping is easy and you fluff the pillow as it expands while it breathes in air.

You hang the bag on your chair and you take the plastic wrapping and walk out to the kitchen as you throw it in the garbage before heading back into your room to dress the pillow and test it out, you place it at the end of the bed and lay down and it’s so light and fluffy but still firm enough to give you the support you want.

You get back up and head over to the kitchen as you check the refrigerator. You pull out minced meat and a stick of butter, some crushed tomatoes, and some cream plus an onion.

You then fill a pot with water and sprinkle in some salt before putting the heat on, after that, you toss the butter in a frying pan, and as it melts you hurry up and peel an onion and finely chop it before chucking it into the frying pan.

As the butter begins sizzling and you briefly cook the onions so that they go soft before adding in the minced meat and you constantly stir it to make sure everything cooks evenly and once the meat has a uniform color and is done cooking you open up the crushed tomatoes and pour them in on top of the meat as you continue stirring till its all mixed and you cover it up with a lid.

The water in the pot is vigorously boiling and so you toss in some spaghetti and watch and wait for it to go soft before twisting it so that it all gets covered by water, you then toss another lid on your pot as you shift your focus back to the frying pan.

You take off the lid and put it aside as grab the cream and pour about 3 deciliters into the mixture and you stir it till the color shifts from red towards pinkish as you stir it all in.

Reaching for a spoon you taste the sauce to give yourself a baseline for the current flavors before you start adding salt and pepper to amplify the flavor and you add some tomato pure back into the mix to further enhance the tomato flavor and to get a deeper red color.

You taste the sauce again and balance it out with a little bit more seasoning before you're satisfied with the sauce, turning down the heat you put the lid back on and shift your focus back on the pasta.

Grabbing a spaghetti serving spoon you stir the pasta around and lift some up so that you can grab onto a singular noodle and try its consistency. You feel satisfied with the pasta and so you grab a strainer from the cabinet and you strain the pasta before putting it back into the larger pot and to prevent the pasta from getting sticky and clump together you toss in a little bit more butter as you toss the pasta making sure the fat from the butter is coating it enough to make it not sticky, worried you might have used too much you pour the pasta back into the strainer to get rid of any excess fat as you let it drip off for a couple of minutes while you do some cleaning and set the table.

First turn off the heat so that the cooking process of your sauce stops and then you throw the peels from the onion as well as the leftover container from the crushed tomatoes, then you put the butter the cream, and the tomato pure back into the refrigerator before reaching for a couple of plates and some utensils.

You set the table and pour the pasta back into the pot from the strainer and you wash it before hanging it to dry.

"Nino, Dinner is ready! I’ve set the table so get out here and eat while it’s still warm"

"FUCK YOU, DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" 

You lift the pot over to the table and put it on top of the cork trivet and then put the serving spoon in the pot of pasta before going over to the stove and lifting the pan onto the other cork trivet next to the pot of pasta.

You go back into your room fast and grab your soda bottle from this morning and you place it on the table where you sit down and wait for Nino to come to sit down so that you can eat together.

A couple of minutes go by and finally, he comes out of his bedroom and walks into the kitchen.

"So, what'd ya make?"

"Spaghetti bolognese"

"That's simple, but I guess a retard like you wouldn’t be able to cook anything better than a fucking pasta dish like this"

He sits down and serves himself as you sit there and smile feeling confident in your cooking and proud of the results

He finished serving himself and before you begin he starts digging in, by now you're getting a little accustomed to Nino's lack of manners and general respect for other people so it doesn’t surprise you that he wouldn’t wait a couple of seconds so that you could eat together.

Once done you start eating too and after a couple of bites, you were curious what Nino thought about your cooking.

"Soo... How is it?"

"shut up bitch, can't you see that I’m eating? Besides, it’s rude to speak with your mouth full.

You chuckle at what he just said, Who does he think he is talking about manners when he has none himself

"What's so damn funny?"

"No, nothing. I just thought about a dog I saw earlier today"

"Yeah? Well keep it down because I ain’t interested in listening to you while I eat"

"Okay, sorry"

"Shut the fuck up I said, ok?"

You look at him and nod slightly but apparently, that wasn’t good either.

Nino bashes his fist into the table

"YOU’RE SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING, FIRST YOU TALK ALL THE TIME AND THEN YOU FUCKING STARE AT ME LIKE SOME BRAINDEAD RETARD ZOMBIE LOOKING FOR BRAINS"

He grabs his plate and his utensils and he rushes into his bedroom before he slams the door behind.

At first, you're surprised but with every word he speaks you get a little more used to his behavior and you find yourself smiling again thinking about how immature he is and how he reminds you of some bratty kid with a temper.

You finish eating and wash it down with the rest of your soda before you go back over to the sink and wash your plate and utensils before you put them in the drying rack to the left of the sink, then put the leftover food in separate plastic containers each with their own lid and you place them in the refrigerator on the top shelf. 

You wash the pot and pan and place them back on the stove and then you rinse your soda bottle and fill it up with water before heading back into your room.

You close the bedroom door behind you and lock it before going over to your desk to pick out a book for you to read.

After some consideration, you settle on a book and go over to your bed as you lay down on your chest on top of the bed propping your new pillow up between your arms and neck to keep your head up as you read.

A couple of hours go by and you hear knocking on the front door, you know it has nothing to do with you but you still wonder whom it might be so you take a short break from reading as you lay there and listen.

You hear Nino's door open and his footsteps as he approaches the front door and opens it, suddenly you hear two more voices, and they all sound kind of cheerful. they enter the flat and close the door behind them and you hear Nino closing the door to his bedroom before they all walk to the living room and by the sound of it sits down on the couch.

You can't quite tell what they're talking about and you get the feeling that the less you know the better so you go back to reading your book while trying to cancel out the surrounding noises of their chattering however it doesn’t take long before they start raising their voices and you hear Nino's voice

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? IT’S WORTH MORE THAN THAT YOU FUCKING RETARD"

Another voice speaks, you don’t know to whom it belongs but its male and it’s of some kind of accent, the voice is somewhat darker than the other 2.

"I'll give you another 50, but if you want more than that you'll have to sell to someone else"

"Fiiiine, Give me the money and I’ll get it to you tomorrow "

"Nope, I don’t trust you with money whatsoever. you've screwed me over plenty in the past so you get the money when I get what you promised me"

Their voices settle down again you can no longer tell what exactly they're saying but it doesn’t take long before you hear them walking past your bedroom door and it sounds like they're heading to the kitchen.

You take a break from the reading and go pull out your phone as you turn around and lay flat on your back checking your contact list as you think to yourself that even tho you're happy that you've finally started your new life, you'll miss your friends a lot too and you hope you will stay in touch and you hope that you can make some new friends here too.

as you scroll through your phone your brother suddenly calls you and it makes you feel happy getting to talk to someone whos a good person compared to the ill-mannered foul-mouthed Nino, you pick up and hear his voice as you exchange greetings.

He asks you how you are doing and if you're getting settled in and you lay there talking to him for quite a while, it makes you feel at ease getting to talk to your family but you won’t tell him about what happened last night as to not make him worry.

He tells you about how he’s enjoying taking care of your dog and says that she misses you a lot and that he pets her and tells her it is from you.

You smile as you think about your beloved and precious pet, you start feeling sad over how much you miss her and you cuddle your pillow pretending it is her instead.

Suddenly you hear a loud noise that sounds as if something shattered followed by Nino's voice

"HAHA, HOLY SHIT"

and then you hear them all laughing, shortly after it dials down again and you can't hear them

"I miss her a lot"

"She misses you too, I can tell"

Even tho you feel like he’s just saying that to cheer you up, you know in your heart that she misses you probably as much as you miss her.

The conversation dies down as you both run out of things to talk about and soon you both hang up, it's gotten quite late you realize as you check the clock on your phone.

You decide to get ready for bed so you change into your sleeping attire and crawls down under your duvet cover and put your head to rest on your new and fluffy pillow as you 

Open up the notebook in your phone and begin planning for other things you might need to purchase, an actual blanket to put in this duvet cover you are currently using would probably make you sleep even better.

You think about the stores you’ve seen today and consider maybe going shopping for some more clothes, while you brought a couple it never hurts to get something cuter to wear, a couple of socks would be really good but you would have to find a thinner pair due to how warm it’s likely to be over summer, a skirt or two would probably be quite great too.

You spend some time contemplating what you might want and you check various websites for inspiration figuring that if you can't find it in the store you always have the option to order with delivery.

You find a couple of skirts that would fit you really well and some shirts and tops too that you think would be really cute but as far as the socks go, while there are some cute socks you are looking mostly for breathable ones and it’s unclear how the ones you find online stack up to your expectations so you will probably buy those in the store when you go there.

You're starting to feel a little tired and so you save the things you potentially wanna buy in a cart and write some notes in your notebook before you close it down and open up youtube to relax a little before you fall asleep.

Nothing exciting or new has been uploaded but you continue watching random clips and you hear the occasional shouting or loud noise from the flat but it fades out of your mind almost as fast as it entered in the first place, you close down YouTube and put your phone on the charger and as you close your eyes you feel yourself slowly fading away, and your last thoughts are of stupid Nino and his noisy friends as you mutter stupid Nino too tired to pronounciate properly and you fall asleep.

  
  



End file.
